I'll be Hollywood Arts President not You!
by greenjadevega
Summary: Jade and tori are now dating but their relationship gets a little shaky when they both try to round for Hollywood Art School President. Follow along hopefully it will just be a 3 shot story hopefully I don't wanna get to carried away lol ;-)


**_I'm not done with (jade gets owned) but I ran across an interesting idea and I just have to let it out lol hope you guys enjoy._**

I don't own Victorious.

Jades POV

Texts messages

Vega: Jade I'm sorry itz not my fault

Lover: Technically it is ur fault u tired out & u said da lines

Vega:I didn't no u were tryin out fa da part

Lover: Wateva r u done?

Vega: Only if ur not mad at me

Lover: Ya wen am I not mad at u

Vega: Jaaaaaaddddeeeee!

Lover: Just becuz or my gf doesn't mean I won't be mad wen u go after my parts

Vega: Well I'll cum ova after skool & make it up 2 u ;-)

Lover: Nope I'll pass... look jux give me space ok

Vega: R u serious jade ur actin like I cheated on u

Lover: Well technically u cheated me out of something

Vega: Wateva jade u'll live bye

Vega: I still luv u

Lover: Yeah I luv u 2

Well there you have it people my beautiful but annoying ass girlfriend Victoria Vega. I swear she knows exactly what she's doing I mean come on their are like 15-20 plays going on a week here at Hollywood Arts and she just happens to swipe the part I'm try out for yet again. Either were 2 great minds that think a like or she just fucking with me again; she tends to do that know when I piss her off. God sometimes I think its clever, sexy even, but not all the time sometimes she sick and twisted 'hmmm' maybe that's my fault but then again tori has always had a dark side. Me and tori have been dating at least 7 months now according to me at least but if you ask tori she will give you month's, weeks, days, hours, minutes, and seconds but not me.

I look over the sheet again to see what part did I land and it was the maid of the lead roll I balled up the paper and threw it behind me.

"Yep I'm not doing that" I huffed out.

"Well I pretty much get that since you hit me in the head with your script" beck mused.

"That was an accident but if knew it would've hit you I would aimed lower" I said half jokingly.

"So wanna talk about it?" he ask.

"No."

"Come on jade we may not be dating but I still see you as my bestfriend" he said with his puppy dog expression jesus everyone always get to me with that shit the group especially.

"Beck its weird OK it doesn't feel right discussing my current relationship ex" I stated not trying to be rude.

"Oh well I get that I didn't know it was about tori" sounding understanding but still curious.

"Yeah well she swipe my part again."

"Oh" he stated bluntly.

"Oh? Is that it? what happened to you can still talk to your best friend and crap."

"Well its just when you and tori argue I learned to stay out of range...I mean fire no...I mean way. Yes! To just stay out of the way and let nature take its course I mean let you sort it out yeah."

"God your terrible at this ya know but since you meant well I'll let the series of insults go...but you owe me."

"Ugh jadddee" he started whine but I silenced him with my scissors I was now holding.

"OK now thats settled walk with me to Sikowitz class."

We walk into the hallway to see a crowd of colorful teens surrounding Lane the school councilor while he making a announcement which I'm sure is unimportant so I keep walking. But soon Andre appeared out of the crowd and walked up to me and beck.

"What's that all about Andre?" Beck asked pointing over to the crowd.

"Well Lane wants to test out having a school student President" Andre answer.

"Hmmmm president? Huh I think I'll sign up" I stated.

"WHAT?" everyone said I mean the whole hallway turn to me with shocked expressions.

"YES! Me. JADE WEST! Gotta problem with that!" I fumed watching countless of teen running away with crys of 'I'm not running for President anymore' and 'yeah I'm out too'.

I smile with victory as Lane approached me "Jade you do realise I said President not dictator, Right?"

"Yes Lane I did but dictator sounds nice to... Oh the things I would do" I moaned I smiled when I see beck, andre, and even Lane shiver.

"Well you still have to win the election race jade" almost stating it like a warning.

"Ha! I don't know if you forgot who yours speaking to but nobody wants to compete with jade west because I think everyone knows that bad things will happen."

"Oh but their is still one person that will and I don't think she will step down to you so easily."

"Who?" I ask stepping out into the middle of the hallway with my arm spreaded out "Who will run for President?"

"Me! I'm running for president" a voice chimed in the blood drained from my face as I knew who it was.

I turned to her with a shocked expression "You Tori?!"

"Yes me Jade! oh god please don't say its stupid because I don't wanna repeat of prome" she sighed.

"No."

"Ah! OK I'm gald your supporting me its going to be so much easier for me to win."

Oh no she did not I was fumming at this point. I mean what the fuck she just stole my role this morning I won't have this I'm not taking backseat on this.

I shake my head saying "No!"

"No?"

"Yes! No!" I hissed.

"No? what are you saying jade your confusing me here."

"OK then let me make this clear you-are-not-running-for-president got it? OK."

"Why? do you think it's embarrassing to be dating the school's President" she joked playfully elbowing me while winking. God I love tori but she could be such a dork but eh I guess she's my dork.

"No but I don't wanna have to embarrass you."

"Oh baby I'll never be embarrassed of you Jade not matter what"put one hand on my arm and the other over her heart. I'm so pissed right now and the guys chuckling behind me are making it any better.

"Tori what jade is trying to say is she is running for President" beck said.

"Jade your running for president? This I gotta see I hate for the sucker running against you ha ah ha."

Everyone look at her crazy.

Andre walked over to tori and put a hand on her shoulder and said "Your that sucker Tori" and walked away.

"Oh!...Yeah ha ha ha" she nervously laughed.

"Well you two set up poster, hand out fliers, buttons, and what knots and I'll let you guys know when you'll have your speech ceremony" said Lane.

"Well that won't be nessasary Lane because tori isn't running for president."

"Yes I am jade. I really wanna be class president it'll look good on my college résumé" she pled.

"Jade why don't just have a normal election race" beck butted in only to receive my cold glare.

"And just who's side are you on your suppose to be my vice president you idiot."

"What? I never agreed to that jade!" sounding irrated.

"Well you still owe me and this is how your paying me but so shut it" I barked.

"But jade-" he started.

"Aaaaop what did I just say" he shut his mouth knowing I would do harm to him.

"Fine whatever" he huffed out.

"Thats not fair you can't get beck" tori whined.

"Oh and just why not? do you wanna take his place?"I chimed.

"Fat chance jade and your only using beck and his power over women" she said accusely.

"Yes...yes I am that's call stratige not cheating" egging her on knowing she pissed off I could see her cheekbones redden.

"We'll see who well that works for you when I still win."

"I should warn you tori I don't play fair."

"I know you've always been dirty."

"Well at least I'm not CHEAP."

"Huuuuaaaa . you...you ughhh!"

"Ha! You can't even say it I can't imagine you as president your to what's the word I'm looking for ummm Whimpy."

"I can say it you...you GANK! and will be president" she said storming off.

"That A Girl Tori" Lane said following her.

"Jade do you really think this is a good idea you and tori never friendly competed for anything and I mean anything" beck said I could tell he's really worried.

"Don't worry Beckett I'll try to go easy on her I do lover after all so I won't hurt her. I think."

"And now I'm worried."

"What ever she choose this so let the games begin."

_**REVIEWS**_


End file.
